<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time It Happened, It Was An Accident by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548331">The First Time It Happened, It Was An Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat'>two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lumberjanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedazzling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, i have no memory of writing this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April keeps ending up in Jo's bunk. </p><p>(She swears it's an accident). </p><p>Meanwhile, Ripley is trying to bedazzle everything in the Roanoke cabin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo/April (Lumberjanes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time It Happened, It Was An Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have the flu so i wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happened, it was an accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April heard something happening outside their cabin, so of course she got out of bed to investigate. A quick peek through the window proved the strange noise to just be one of the yetis rustling in the bushes, so she went back to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only, she got in the wrong bunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She must have been pretty sleepy, or maybe it was just that it was dark, and she couldn’t see where she was going, or maybe it was something more than that, a subconscious decision she would have been too scared to follow through with during the day. But the cover of night made everything easier, and the moon was singing her to complacency, and the stars were all smiling, too. So when she went back to bed, she didn’t get in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One way or another, she ended up in Jo’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And neither of them even realized it, until the sun came up in the morning, lighting up the inside of the Roanoke cabin through the window. Ripley was the first awake (as she often was) and jumped straight out of bed, and then immediately tried to bedazzle the window frames. Thankfully, Jen grabbed her by the shirt collar before she could even get to the glitter, but the commotion woke everyone else up. Mal rubbed the sleep out of her eyes from across the room, and Molly, still half-asleep, said something like “I didn’t steal the badger, officer, I’m innocent, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jo woke up, too, to find herself cuddled around a still-asleep April. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ripley was still trying to make a case for bedazzling the window frames, saying that it would “Add a nice touch to the cabin’s overwhelmingly woodsy aesthetic” and that “I still need to earn my interior decorating patch, please Jen!” but that all felt like it was happening worlds away because right now, Jo was trying to comprehend that April had fallen asleep in her bed, and that Jo had spent who-knows-how-long practically spooning her, and that for some reason she couldn’t stop blushing just thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April?” Jo finally managed to say, prodding her gently awake. “Um, it’s morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” April stretched her arms above her head, sitting up. She was still just barely awake, and she was still seeing the world through a veil of sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re, um…” Jo sat up. “Well, you’re in my bunk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April’s eyes snapped open. She jumped awake. “Oh… um, yeah. About that. I. Well there was a noise last night, in the bushes, it turned out to be a yeti but I had to investigate? I mean… well, I got out of my bed and I saw it wasn’t something to be afraid of but then I got… I mean, I tried to get back to my own bunk… I must’ve accidentally gone to yours instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“April, your bed is at the ground level. You had to climb a ladder to get into mine. How could you have logically mixed those two up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“RIPLEY, DID YOU JUST BEDAZZLE MY PAJAMA PANTS?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo and April looked back towards the center of the cabin, where Ripley had somehow managed to take back her previously-confiscated glitter gun and was now shouting things like “VIVA LA REVOLUTION” while bedazzling random items. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we should probably go to breakfast before we end up getting bedazzled.” Mal said to the rest of them, in a sort of whisper-voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo, April, and Molly nodded in near-unison. They slipped out of their bunks and quickly got dressed, sneaking out of the cabin so as to avoid getting caught in the middle of Jen and Ripley’s weird glitter-centric conflict. Molly and Mal soon fell into step with each other, walking ahead, leaving April and Jo with each other’s company. Neither of them said anything about the events of the morning, and then they ran into Hes and Emily from the Zodiacs, and they started up a conversation about whether or not carnivorous trees were actually real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, April continued to ‘end up’ in Jo’s bunk instead of her own. She blamed it on all sorts of different things, of course. Sleepwalking, Jen’s snoring, improper use of magic. But none of that was true. She would leave her own bed in the middle of the night because she wanted to spend time with Jo. To be close to Jo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And though Jo had yet to say it, she didn’t mind. She actually really enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She liked being curled up around April, liked the feeling of keeping her safe, for once, instead of it being the other way around. April was always rushing into danger to save her friends, to solve mysteries, to just have a good fistfight. Jo wanted to know that April was safe, every now and then. She wanted to know that April was happy. She wanted to be the reason that April was happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be with April. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t say it, but it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one in the Roanoke cabin ever brought it up. Not even Jen. They all just kind of accepted it, because when you spend your entire time at summer camp fighting monsters and adventuring through cursed caves, you just don’t really have time to think about why your friends are cuddling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became a nightly routine. April and Jo cuddling, sometimes up at night, talking, too. Sometimes April would run her fingers through Jo’s hair. Sometimes Jo would whisper secrets into April’s ear. Sometimes they would just sit there, enjoying each other's company. It was always nice. Wonderful, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d always been friends, ever since they were little. They’d had sleepovers before, naturally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was something else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, Jo took April outside, leading her by the hand. They sat out in the damp grass and looked at the stars, and Jo told April the names of all the constellations, all the planets, all the distant suns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April watched Jo go on and on about the universe, and she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” April said. It slipped out of her mouth so fast, she barely even realized she’d said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time she said it, it was an accident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jo reached over and held her hand, and April knew that meant “I love you too,” and then April said “I love you,” again, and she made sure it wasn’t an accident. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments? questions? concerns? </p><p>contact me by screaming into the void and/or ritual sacrificing twinkies in the k-mart parking lot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>